Itachi x Neji Oneshot PWP Lindsey's Request
by Sasukec
Summary: A request I did for my baby girl, Lindsey. Hope you enjoy as much as I know she will! : R&R kindly! ItaNej, Itachi x Neji, oneshot, lemony, yaoi, PWP porn without plot , you know, the usual stuff : Rated M for slight language and smut.


**Sasukec: This is a PWP (Porn without plot) oneshot for meh baby girl Lindsey ;) She requested, I gave :D**

**I hope you enjoy! Love chu girl :D**

* * *

Half-lidded eyes fully closed just as a soft moan was heard. The Uchiha's moan was enough to make Neji Hyuga shiver with anticipation. Neji's lips met Itachi's again as the Hyuga rubbed Itachi's clothed crotch. Itachi moaned again and he could feel his erection getting more intense as he felt Neji's crotch rub against his stomach.

Neji sat himself down on the Uchiha's lap as he continued to kiss his lover – each of their tongues massaging one another. Itachi demanded more, sucking and playfully nibbling on Neji's lower lip. Neji understood and began to unbutton the Uchiha's polo. After he got the last button undone, he threw the shirt to the floor and Neji's shirt soon followed. Their kissing continued for a moment longer until Neji began to make his way down the Uchiha's chest – stopping to suck at each of Itachi's nipples.

All the while the Hyuga was kissing and licking his lover's chest, he was gracefully unbuttoning Itachi's pants. As his head neared closer to Itachi's member, Neji pulled down the Uchiha's pants and boxers in one swift motion, both items of clothing landing not far from their shirts. Neji could now see just how much Itachi wanted release. His erection was hard as a rock and pulsing with blood when Neji put his hand around it.

The touch made Itachi inhale sharply and had his hands grabbing at the sheets of the bed. Neji knew how much Itachi wanted to release right now, he could feel it radiating from the Uchiha. So, teasingly, the Hyuga put the head of Itachi's erection in his mouth, sucking lightly and swirling his tongue around it. Itachi let out a soft, strained moan before speaking, "Please… Suck me."

Neji smirked as he continued to tease his lover, now lightly flicking the head with the tip of his tongue. To prolong the Uchiha's release, Neji decided to take off his pants and boxers slowly, teasing Itachi even more. Neji almost started laughing once he saw Itachi's face. It was beat red and he looked as though he was about to start crying. Neji just loved teasing his little Uchiha.

Neji decided that he'd tortured his lover long enough. He once again got on his knees, took Itachi's erection in his hand again, and put as much as he could of it in his mouth without quite deepthroating him. Itachi's head shot back in pleasure with his eyes shut tight. Right away, Neji sucked hard and fast. He bobbed his head up and down the entire length of Itachi, humming and deepthroating from time to time, the sweetly sour taste of pre-cum invading Neji's mouth. Neji then rubbed his tongue along the underside of Itachi's cock, tracing the main vein that lay there. Neji could feel Itachi twitch a bit, moan, then a load of Itachi's cum shot into the Hyuga's mouth.

Neji swallowed as much of the semen as he could, then he reached over to the left of him to pick up a bottle of lube. The Hyuga emptied some lube onto his hand, then began to coat his own cock with the lube.

Once he deemed himself ready, he told Itachi to lay back and spread his legs. Itachi complied without question, seeing as he was in too much ecstasy to argue. Once Itachi was on his back, the Hyuga stuck on of his fingers in Itachi, and used whatever lube there was left on his finger to prepare his lover as well. After a moment of fingering Itachi, the Hyuga lined his erection up with Itachi's entrance.

Neji slowly slid himself into the Uchiha, loving the tight feeling of his ass around his member. Neji leaned over Itachi, putting both his hands on either side of the Uchiha, and began to slowly move in and out of his lover. The Uchiha moaned lightly as he bit on his lower lip, grabbing handfuls of the covers around him. Neji only let a few grunts escape his lips as his thrusts began to speed up.

"Fuck me. Harder." Itachi demanded, throwing his arms on the Hyuga's shoulders. Neji obeyed, speeding up his pace and thrusting harder each time. Itachi's grip on Neji's shoulders were hard enough to leave bruises or even threaten to reveal blood.

"Ah, fuck…" Neji muttered under his breath as it sped up. As Neji continued to pound in the Uchiha, he almost violently grabbed Itachi's member and began to pump his hand up and down in time with his thrusts. This made Itachi moan louder, which, in turn, made the Hyuga move his hand faster. Neji was lightly moaning by this point, as he could feel a lightly burning sensation in his stomach. Neji knew he was about to cum.

Itachi knew he was almost at his own limit as well. Before Neji came, he went up to lazily kiss at his lover's lips. Itachi tried to kiss back, but was stopped by only sheer pleasure and release from cumming all over the two teens. Neji thrust into Itachi one last time, before spilling his hot seed into his lover.

Neji pulled out of Itachi, his breathing fast and labored. The Hyuga then licked Itachi's cum off of his cock, then licked every bit of cum off of the Uchiha's chest. He licked all the way up to Itachi's sweat covered face, then kissed him gently and deeply on the lips before saying, "I love you, Itachi…"

* * *

**Sasukec: Alright, I hope you all enjoyed that as much as I know meh baby girl did xD**

**I've never written an ItaNej before, so it was kinda weird for me, but I was able to manage :)**

**Review if you like! :D**


End file.
